brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
3315 Olivia's House
Olivia Peter |Price = |Ages =6-12 |Released =2012 |Theme =Friends }} 3315 Olivia's House is a Friends set released in 2012. It includes Olivia, , Peter, and Kitty. Also included is a lawnmower, a barbecue, and a vegetable patch. The large house includes a bathroom, Olivia's bedroom, a kitchen, a sitting-room, and a relaxing area on the roof. Description Olivia's house is mostly tan in colour, but also has white and pink highlights as well as a dark pink roof. The house is modular, so that it can easily be rearranged into a different style. To allow this, the set is divided into seven main sections: the yard, kitchen, sitting-room, Olivia's bedroom, washroom, a roof section, and a rooftop patio. Three mini-dolls; Olivia, , and Peter, are also included as well as one of Olivia's pet cats, Kitty. The yard is built on green plates. It is mostly in front of the house, but expands around the house's right side. Patches of bright yellowish-green grass are directly in front of the house. A half-circle of the bright yellow-green grass begins at about halfway of the house's standard design. On the half-circle is a garden with several pink and white flowers, and a sunflower. On the rectangle of the yellow-green to the left of the half-circle is a neat row of red flowers. To the right is a break from the yellowish grass for a sidewalk which leads into the front door. The yellow-green then restarts briefly with a small area where two red bugs are. A brown patch with two carrots and two of some sort of sprouting vegetable or plant represent a vegetable garden. The sidewalk between the two yellow-green patches has a mailbox on the left side and leads in a straight path from the door to in between two white picket-fence pieces. The fence ends after a single piece on the left side, and leaves only a single stud exposed on the right side. The fence on the left is revived where it creates a corner around the yellow barbecue. It continues around the corner until it reaches the swing at the end of the yard. A small concrete area similar to the sidewalk is to the right of the yellow barbecue. To the right of the small concrete area is a round, light-blue table with a darker blue dish (with a red hot dog or sausage inside), a transparent goblet with an orange flower on top, and a brown jar with a white nozzle. The kitchen is built on a white baseplate. Part of the yard is included on the baseplate, specifically the area of the sidewalk in front of the door and 3x6 studs worth of the yellow-green grass on either side of the sidewalk (including the area with the two red bugs). The walls surrounding and making up the kitchen's exterior are mostly tan, but have white trim at the bottom and top of the tan walls. The wall to the side of the door with the red bugs has a white window with a small flower bed on the sill which includes a single pink flower and another flower which has yet to bloom. There are two yellow lights on either side of the white door. Above the door is an awning with pattern of pink, magenta, pink, magenta, pink, magenta, pink. the wall on the left side of the door is saved from being blank by a sticker depicting cartoony, pink flowers which run in a line up the wall. The side of the kitchen which faces the exterior of the finished house is blank without any windows, stickers, or even a yard on the exterior. The opposite kitchen wall is identical, except for two black TECHNIC pins which connect it to the sitting-room. The interior of the kitchen features white and lime green furniture. A small white stove with a large, light-blue frying pan against the blank wall (without Technic pins). Next to the stove is a white sink with a black faucet twice as long as the stove was. After the sink, a lime green counter begins which stretches from the sink, to the corner where it turns, and then to the edge of the door. Next to the door, the counter has two white drawers which hold light blue silver-ware. On top of the counter section with the drawers is a black and grey food-processor with two studs, one yellow and one pink on the inside. The corner section between the drawers and sink includes light blue kitchen accessories such as a measuring cup, an egg beater, and two cupcake bottoms. On the other side of the door is a white refrigerator (with a lime green top) that holds a light blue milk carton. On top of the fridge are a white salt shaker and a black pepper shaker. Roughly in the centre of the room is a black table with two light blue dishes with fruits (such as apples and cherries) and another cupcake. Three white stools with lime green padding surround the table. The sitting-room is built on a tan baseplate and has a similar exterior to the kitchen. However, instead of a door and smaller window, the sitting-room has one window twice as long as the kitchen's in the centre of the front of the room. Like the kitchen's window, there is a flowerbed on the longer window's sill, this time with two pink flowers and three sprouts. On the part of the yard which shares the baseplate is the small garden with the neat row of red flowers. There are two stickers of potted plants on the sides of the window. Like the kitchen, the side walls are identical without any stickers, windows, or doors on the exterior. The inside of the room has a purple sofa with white cushions against the side wall. There is a yellow table with red flowers on top directly in front of the sofa. At the lower left-hand corner of the table is a purple arm chair with white cushions to match the sofa. A black television in the upper left-hand corner of the room features a program of the white outline of a woman against a purple background (the same shade as the sofa and chair) with three yellow star shaped spotlights on either side of her (this is achieved with a sticker). In the basic form of the house, the sitting-room is meant to be attached on the ground floor of the left side of the house, next to the kitchen. The two rooms are connected by the TECHNIC pins on the kitchen's left wall. Above the kitchen is the washroom which is built on a pink plate. The exterior of the bathroom follows the design of a mostly tan house with white trim and has a large window identical to the sitting room's. On either side of the window are two stickers which depict vines with flowers which are attracting butterflies. The outside wall is plain, like the kitchen and sitting-rooms, but the interior wall has a door frame. Even though the washroom is built on a pink baseplate, most of it is covered in the interior by a blue/white checkerboard design on the floor. A pink and white counter begins near the door frame with two pink drawers and a mirror on the wall above. Next to the drawers is a sink similar to the one in the kitchen, but smaller and with a grey tap. To the left of the sink is a toilet. In the upper left-hand corner of the room is the only area where the pink baseplate is shown as part of the floor. The corner makes use of four transparent blue "garage" pieces to create the outer glass of a shower. A sticker on the outside wall depicts shelves with various washroom items like towels and rubber ducks. at her vanity]] Olivia's bedroom, next to the washroom and above the sitting-room, is also built on a pink baseplate. Like the other rooms, it follows the tan walls with white trim pattern. The exterior's front is different in that it has two large windows with white parts in front. Pink flowers line the bars. Kitty is often shown on the top of the bars in official pictures. The bedroom's outside wall is plain, like most other rooms, but the inside wall has a white door frame which matches up with the washroom, which it neighbours. Near the doorframe is what seems to be a bedside table, complete with a diary on the inside and a lamp on top, which is next to Olivia's bed. Olivia's bed is mostly light blue, but has a pink pillow, and a white/pink/yellow design near where the blankets meet the pillow. On the right side of Olivia's room is a yellow, white, and pink vanity. The vanity is built on white supports (which includes one pink drawer on the right side). A yellow plate makes up the tabletop which includes a comb and two bottles capped with blue jewels. Next to the comb and bottles is a large mirror with yellow lights on the top. In front of the vanity is a white stool with yellow padding. Above Olivia's bedroom is a magenta roof section. Its frame is built on pink and white plates. The section is magenta in colour and extends upward using 2x3 slopes until it expands backwards the same length of the rooms below. The tiling breaks once to allow for a white and yellow chimney (with a red butterfly on top) to take shape. White bricks are placed under the slopes. The roof section has no playable interior or way to place mini-dolls inside as there is not baseplate. The back is open, however, thanks to a large white arch in the back. The rooftop patio is built on a pink baseplate and goes on top of the washroom in the standard layout. A white fence with yellow posts one brick hight protects the front and right side of the patio. In the centre is a white recliner with a blue/lime green padding pattern. To the right of the recliner is a transparent pink umbrella supported by a white pole. To the left of the recliner is a pot of red flowers. Mini-dolls Olivia wears light purple shoes and a short skirt of the same colour. Her shirt is pale pink and has a large, pale-pink heart with a white outline and three smaller white hearts surrounding it. She has no sleeves. Olivia's eyes are orange in colour and she has pink lips. Her hairpiece depicts brown, curly hair. There are two holes in her hairpiece to hold bows and other accessories. Anna has red shoes and pants. She sports a black, sleeveless top and has a red necklace on her chest. Her eyes are blue and lips red. Anna has an exclusive black hairpiece which depicts a shorter, modern hairstyle. Peter wears dark tan shoes and dark blue pants. He has a white shirt (with sleeves unlike Anna and Olivia) with a red tie. He has brown eyes and brown stubble. Peter is currently the only mini-doll in the Friends theme to reuse a hairpiece. Mutt Williams' hairpiece is reused and recoloured, it is now reddish brown instead of dark brown. Kitty is a white cat. It uses the new cat mould introduced for the Friends theme. Kitty's face has a pink nose and mouth, green, cartoony eyes, and what seem to be eyelashes. There is a hole on her head to hold bows and other accessories. Box Art In the top left corner of the box is the Friends logo with a purple background. Printed on the top right corner is the five friends; Mia, Andrea, Emma, Stephanie, and Olivia. In the middle of the box is a picture of the actual set. The background to the house has a blue sky with white, thin, whispy coluds. Also in the background is a hot air balloon and a tree full of green leaves. On the tree is the ages and set number. In front of the house is a pathway and grass which Anna is mowing. On the bottom left corner is a picture of the back of the set. In the bottom right corner is all three minifigures with their names beneath them. On the back of the box is a variety of pictures of accessories that come in the set or other Friends sets. In the top left corner there once again like the front is the Friends logo. Underneath the logo is the URL to the official Friends website. Yet, in the right top corner is a picture of Olivia and her disassembled in silhouette figures. Below that is a set of different scenes that Olivia does at her house. To the left of that is the back of the set but with a background of a harbour along with a lighthouse. Next to that scene is a picture of the box dumping the contents out and it building right into place. The top of the box in the left corner is yet agin the Friends logo. On the right corner is Olivia in a border frame with the ratio 1:! on the left of her head. To the left is the three mini-dolls all lined up. Background This house is where Olivia and her parents, and Peter, live. Their pet cat, Kitty also lives here. Olivia's house is located in Heartlake City. There is a number thirty by the door, which suggests that it is the 30th building on the street. On the maps of Heartlake City included in the instruction booklets of the Friends sets, it is shown as being roughly to the right of of the heart-shaped lake. Notable locations near Olivia's house include the treehouse to the south and the City Park Café to the west. The description from Shop At Home suggests play scenarios such as mowing the lawn, inviting over Olivia's friends and having a barbecue party, or to swing on the swing. Most of the scenerias relate to the yard rather than the rooms in the house. Notes * Peter, , and Kitty are exclusive to this set. * The light blue accessories are exclusive to this set. * The purse piece is reused in pink for Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) LEGO.com Description Mini-dolls Included |img2=Olivia 2.jpg |txt2=Olivia |img3=Peter lego.JPG |txt3=Peter }} Gallery back of house.JPG|The house's interior house tall.JPG|A suggestion for a different layout house taller.JPG|Another layout suggestion Sources * Brickset.com * Miniland.nl * Official LEGO Shop * EuroBricks External Info Category:Friends Category:3000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Houses